


Exactly What They Need

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly how Jensen wants them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly What They Need

“Jared,” Colin says, pants, as Jared hoists him up into his lap. 

“Yeah, yes.” Jared’s bouncing Colin up and down, now, on his big, fat dick.

This is exactly how Jensen wants them. 

Jensen knows that dick and knows it well. He knows what it feels like to have it splitting him open, stretching against his rim, but seeing it in action? Seeing the way Colin’s ass is spread and pulled tight around Jared, all puffy and pink? Fuck, Jensen wasn't even close to prepared. 

He wasn't prepared, but shit, if he isn't thrilled about how this is working out. He could watch these two go all night. 

Jensen is on the edge of his fucking seat. It's all he can do to stay back, to not just get in the middle of things and get his hands on all that skin. But he's got a role to play here, and if there's anything he knows how to do… So he sits still, stays firm, and lets his eyes have their fill.

Up and up and up, Jared thrusts, one hand sliding up Colin’s slim flank and then across his chest, tweaking one nipple with short little tugs and twists and then sliding over to the next. Colin tips his head back, just giving in and giving up to the sensation of being held in place, his ass locked onto Jared’s cock and his chest under such huge hands.

Colin’s so slight in Jared’s lap. It's perfect. It's nothing for him to just sit up there and wiggle. He knows he's fucking hot; how could he not? He's Sam fucking Winchester, after all. 

“That's it,” Jensen urges. “Just like that, Colin. Ride that dick. Just ride it.”

Jared grunts his approval. This is turning him on as much as any of them. When Jensen had suggested the idea, when he'd mentioned how he'd like to get his current Jared with this version of his old Jared and see them tear each other apart, Jared had been instantly game. It didn't take much to convince Colin, either. Jensen has basically watched the kid grow up before his eyes, has seen the way he looks at Jared, idolizes him.

And now it was all coming together.

Colin was back to play Sam again, a living reminder of Sam’s memories, and just like in the past, he'd been keen to talk “Sam” with Jared. The two of them had this connection in Sam, and Jensen couldn’t completely hide the fact that he had always been a little bit jealous. When he looked at Colin, all he saw was his Jared, his young Jared, the basketball-playing, ballet-taking, drama class Jared that he'd never got to meet, separated by four years and some 300 miles. 

But ever since Jensen had gotten the chance to work with Colin a little more intimately, when he'd gotten to direct him back in 2011, they'd shared a little connection of their own. So when Jensen approached Colin in craft services earlier, asked if he'd want to spend a little time with them under the pretense of running lines, Colin had jumped all over the opportunity. 

They were in Jensen’s trailer, now, and it was almost like the old days, Jensen easily sliding right back into his director role.

Jared and Colin had started out perched beside each other on the couch, and Colin played his part perfectly, all awkward unawareness, gangly long limbs, and searching eyes. And Jared was perfect, too, of course he was, telling Sam how cute he was, asking him if he wanted to make out. Colin was all over it, bold the way young Sam had been, and he didn’t hesitate to lean in and take Jared’s mouth for his own. 

Once the kiss was initiated, the game was on. Jared had leaned over Colin, no longer playing the part of the shy girl, and his large body so easily overshadowed the kid. He’d put one hand on Colin’s face and the other on his lower back, pulling him closer, and Colin had so easily moved with him, moved into him. 

Jared took no time for hesitation, simply slid his hands up the back of Colin’s shirt and made easy work of sliding it up and over his head. 

Jensen got so caught up in it, it took him a minute to remember what he was doing here: supposedly directing. He came over to join them on the couch from where he'd been leaning, but made sure not to get to close, not to touch. 

“Now get his clothes off, Colin. Don't you wanna see that body?”

Colin hummed, and Jensen saw a shiver run up his back. Jared’s beauty was intense; no one was immune. He scrabbled first with the fly of Jared’s jeans, eager to get at that dick, fingers fumbling over the zipper, and Jared left him to it while he peeled back his overshirt, got his fingers in the hem of his tee and pulled it up and off. 

This time, Jensen and Colin hummed in tune. With Jared’s broad chest all open for the viewing, Colin got his hands on him right away. He slid his palm down the length of Jared’s cock, scritching in the hair at the base, before he snaked it up his stomach and all the way up to his chest. That elicited a low moan from Jared, and while Colin skated his hands across Jared’s upper body, Jared got his hands in Colin’s waistband, tucked in and rucking his pants down, shorts and all. Colin kicked at them wildly, so eager to get free, and when Jared reached down between his thighs, he instantly spread them wide, giving himself over. 

A couple long and languid jerks of Colin’s dick, and then Jared was reaching around back with his other hand. His thick fingers dipped into the crack of Colin’s ass and tugged, spread his cheeks wide. The little moan Colin released at that egged Jared on; he brought his other hand around and poked gently at Colin’s hole while maintaining the spread. 

Jensen could help, here, quickly grabbing some lube from one of their stashes.

“Here, Jay.” Jensen held the tube out to Jared, and the answering look that Jared gave him, half-lidded and beyond hungry, sunk deep into Jensen. Jared was totally gone, completely lost in this.

And that was just how Jensen wanted him. 

Jensen sat back down and just reveled in what was before him. He had two amazing fucking actors in front of him, they needed barely any direction at all, but what little instruction Jensen was able to give, well shit. It wasn't like any directing he'd ever done before; it was basically what he imagined it'd be like to direct a porno film. His very own, extremely vivid, ultimate fantasy porno. 

Jared had two lubed up fingers in Colin’s ass, now. He was pumping them in hard and fast, Colin completely gone to it, just spread wide and getting fucked. Jared was enthralled by the task at hand and without looking up, said, “Jensen?”

“Yeah?”

“A little help?” 

Jensen knew what Jared was asking for. He moved over to sit next to Jared as he tore through the condom wrapper, sat down and pushed it down and around Jared’s cock. Just one, just the tiniest tug, and Jared looked over at Jensen then, smiled something wicked and dark. 

From there, it hadn't taken long to get to where they are now, Colin all up in Jared’s lap and squirming something pretty.

Jensen wants a little more from Jared, though.

“Come on, Jared. Fuck him like Sam would fuck him. Show me what you've got.”

Jared all but growls at that. He hauls Colin up into his arms, wraps the kid around him and walks the few feet over to the counter of the trailer’s kitchen. Colin huffs out a breath as his back slams into the half wall, wedged between it and Jared’s body.

“Yeah,” Colin says. “Yeah, Jared. Give it to me.”

Jared doesn't delay. Jensen’s gotta reorient himself to make sure he's got the director’s eye view, which turns out to be over on the bed. From there he sees exactly when Jared really gives himself over to this, when he really lets his guard down and lets go. 

Fuck, Jensen thinks. He's been on the receiving end of that pounding more times than he could possibly try to count, but watching it? And watching Jared fuck a baby version of himself? God, it's too fucking much. It's like the Jared he loves now fucking the Jared he first loved, and it's, it's fucking Jensen up in the best possible way. 

Jared’s going strong, always so zealous when he's fucking standing up, and the thump of Colin’s ass banging into the counter is a steady beat. 

Jensen can't believe he's never suggested this before. Seeing Jared from this point of view is incredible. Every thrust and Jensen can see the muscles of Jared’s back bunch and ripple under his skin. Every thrust and he can see the tight squeeze of Jared’s ass. Such power in that body. And Jensen’s felt it, oh he's felt it, but to see the raw fucking strength of Jared’s body in action. It's dizzying. 

Just then, while Jensen’s mid-trance, Jared picks Colin up again like it’s nothing, throws his leg around his waist without even pulling Colin off his dick. He walks over to the bed and drops Colin down just a couple of feet from Jensen. 

Immediately, Colin’s whimpering at the loss of contact. 

Jared bends down over him quickly, though, spreading his legs wide and diving in. He’s got Colin’s ass propped up in his hands, and he’s licking long stripes up from his asshole all the way to his balls. He sucks one nut into his mouth and then the next on each up stroke, and Colin is fucking keening from all of it. 

When Jared crawls back to reposition himself, Jensen catches the quickest of glimpses, and from what he can see, Colin’s asshole is gaping, stretched red and wide and so fucking pretty. It’s dripping with Jared’s spit, and Jensen guesses they don't need more lube. 

“Fuck, Jared,” Colin nearly shouts when Jared hammers in, but then he’s silenced by Jared’s hand coming up to cover his mouth. The juxtaposition of Jared’s sun-dark skin against Colin’s fairness is another thing Jensen never knew that he absolutely needed to see. It’s beautiful.

Jensen’s pretty sure his appreciation for Jared is like, quadrupling.

Jared’s pounding in slow, now. A steady, quiet rhythm that’s got Colin quieted to a steady whimper. When Jared bends down and latches on to Colin’s nipple, starts sucking at it tightly, worrying it between his teeth, the sounds start to escalate a little.

“Shhh, Colin,” Jensen whispers. “Gotta keep it down.”

Jared pulls out, then, grabbing Colin firmly by the hips and tossing him around, flipping him bodily over onto his stomach. Without letting go, he pushes Colin’s ass up into the air, pulls him back right where he needs him, and plunges back in deep.

Leaning over him, Jared pushes two fingers into Colin’s mouth to help keep him quiet, give him something to occupy his mouth. In this position, Jared can’t keep things so controlled though. He’s losing himself, steadily picking up the pace, and Jared’s big, heavy balls are slapping into Colin with ever increasing speed. It sounds almost painful, but Jensen can see both their faces, and they look lost to the world. They're both fucking wrecked. 

Jared starts to get ferocious, fucking in so fast and so hard, and Jensen sees that it’s going to happen before he hears Colin say, “Can’t.” His jaw goes slack and Jared’s fingers slip out. 

“Fuck,” Jared says, and he collapses across Colin’s back just as Jensen sees Colin let go. He’s impressed by the massive, built up spurts of come that shoot out of Colin’s bouncing dick and across the bed.

Jensen knows his boy, knows that Jared’s release is imminent. He won’t be able to hold out through the squeezing of Colin’s ass around him; it will wring his orgasm right out of him. And then, just a few more thrusts, good and deep, and Jared’s coming. Jensen recognizes that look, and it’s just about his favorite way to see Jared. 

He feels a strange rush of pride, watching Jared like this, seeing what he’s capable of. Jared’s collapsed beside Colin, and Jensen can’t help but reach his hand down to squeeze Jared’s shoulder. Jared’s got one hand spread across Colin’s fluttering stomach, rubbing slow, soothing circles, but he brings his other one up to grab onto Jensen. 

Jensen’s fucking delirious after that. He’s so fucking grateful that it all worked out, that he got to live this, but right now, this point of contact between him and Jared? That’s exactly what Jensen needs.

**Author's Note:**

> written for spn_masquerade for what turned out to be the lovely cherie_morte's [prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2714353#t2714353). many thanks to my amazing BockVer for the help with ~plotting.


End file.
